User interfaces have traditionally relied on input devices such as keyboards and dedicated active displays such as electronic monitors. Increasingly, however, it is desired to interact with users in more natural ways, such as by projecting content onto various available surfaces (such as walls) and by reacting to speech and gestures of users.